


Queasy Uneasiness

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [4]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Food, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Vomiting, Nausea, Nurses & Nursing, Psychogenic Mutism, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad gets really worried when he sees that Nigel is feeling nauseous.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 4





	Queasy Uneasiness

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient ward, in the kitchen. Chad is humming happily to himself as he prepares breakfast (cereal and orange juice) for himself and Nigel]_

**Chad:** (Man, it’s been oddly refreshing to be with Nigel again. I kind of missed having him around.) [blushing and glancing around the room nervously] (...Not that I care for his well-being or anything. He’s a stupid snarky brat and I hate him.)

_[Chad huffs a little as he finishes making breakfast. He puts the bowls and juice boxes on a tray and starts to make his way to Nigel’s bedroom]_

**Chad:** (As a matter of fact, I care _so_ little for that kid that I wouldn’t even care if he suddenly got sick from something!)

_[You keep telling yourself that, you emotional cactus. Anyway, Chad makes it to Nigel’s bedroom. The teen gently knocks on the door and slowly enters the room after a few moments]_

**Chad:** Hey there, kid. It’s time for...[he sees that Nigel isn’t in his bed]...breakfast...? [he looks around the room] Where are you?

_[As if on cue, a very pale Nigel walks out of the bathroom; the younger boy has one hand on his mouth and the other hand on his stomach. Chad nearly drops his tray out of shock when he sees Nigel’s condition]_

**Chad:** Oh no! Nigel! I--

_[Nigel looks as if he’s about to say something, but his face suddenly turns green and he zooms back into the bathroom]_

**Chad:** (Oh no oh no oh no what do I do?!) [looking around in a panic] (I have to do _something_! But what?!)

_[Chad quickly sits down in a nearby chair, shakily puts the tray on a bedside table, and takes some deep breaths to calm himself down]_

**Chad:** (Okay, think...what happened in the past few days that caused Nigel to feel so sick...?)

_[Chad closes his eyes in contemplation and suddenly reopens them when he realizes...]_

**Chad:** (The strawberries! I forgot to wash them!...No no no, wait, I made _sure_ that they were thoroughly washed and that I served them to Nigel as soon as I washed them!)

_[Chad gets up from his chair and starts pacing around]_

**Chad:** (Hmm, was it the antibiotic..?) [he slaps himself on the head and stops pacing around] (Yeah, that _must_ be it!) [tearing up] (I made my _own patient_ sick because I didn’t read the _stupid labels_!) [shaking his head] (No, no, _no_! Hang on a minute, Chad! You _did_ read the label-- multiple times, actually – and it _specifically_ said that the antibiotic was safe for kids! Unless...) [growling] (...the label was talking about _alien_ kids and not _human_ kids?! Ooh, I swear to Zero that if Nigel got sick because of--!)

 _[The bathroom door opens again_ _to reveal a pale and fatigued Nigel._ _The boy slumps against the doo_ _r and hugs his knees as he looks up at Chad with a despondent expression. The older boy’s angry expression instantly_ _fades_ _as he t_ _akes a bowl of cereal from the tray and sits next to his patient]_

 **Chad:** Don’t worry, Nigel. I’m here for you. [offering the bowl to Nigel] Hey, why don’t you eat your breakfast? You’ll feel better if you do. Oh, and make sure to take small, slow bites, okay?

_[Nigel weakly takes the bowl from Chad’s hands and starts nibbling on a few pieces of cereal. Nigel ends up shedding a few tears as he eats his breakfast]_

**Chad:** [rubbing Nigel’s back] Yeah, that’s it. That’s how you want to eat your food when you’re feeling sick. Take all the time you need to eat, okay? I’m not going anywhere.

_[Cut to: thirty minutes later. Chad is holding a healthier looking Nigel in his lap; the younger boy has finished his breakfast and is currently tracing his finger along the rim of the empty bowl]_

**Chad:** Hey, how are you feeling, kid? You feeling a bit better? [Nigel slowly nods] That’s good. You also _look_ a lot better. [giving Nigel a squeeze] Uh, listen, kid, when I saw you in...such a bad state, I just got so... _worried_ , you know? I thought...[tearing up]...that _I_ was the one who made you sick...

_[Nigel cuddles up closer to Chad and puts one arm around the teenager’s waist. Chad stares at Nigel for a few moments before giving his patient another squeeze]_

**Chad:** [softly] Thank you. You’re a really kind guy, Nigel, and that kindness is what I always liked the best about you.

_[Nigel looks up at Chad with a tearful smile. Chad quickly returns the smile and gives Nigel yet another squeeze]_

**Chad:** Ah, hey...how are you feeling _now_ , kid? Is your nausea all gone? [Nigel nods] Hmm, I see. I guess your nausea was caused by high stress, then. I mean, it’s understandable; you’ve been going through so much in such a short time, and you’re probably overwhelmed by it all, huh? [Nigel sadly nods] Yeah, I totally get it. But I’ll always be here to help you feel better, okay?

_[Chad slowly stands up and gently helps Nigel to his feet. Chad then takes Nigel’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze]_

**Chad** : Alright, let’s go finish up our breakfast, okay?

_[Nigel gives the teen a smug smile]_

**Chad:** [defensively]...What? Just because you finished your _cereal_ , that doesn’t mean you finished your _breakfast_! You still need to have something to _drink_ , otherwise you’re gonna get dehydrated!

_[Nigel continues to smile smugly at Chad]_

**Chad:** [rolling his eyes]...You’re probably thinking “So you _do_ care for me, after all” or something like that, aren’t you? [blushing] Well, I _don’t_. I _still_ hate you. I hate your _stupid snarky expressions_ , and...I, well, I just... hate you a lot, okay?! I’m not taking care of you because I like you or anything, you stupid _brat_! (Are me and Nigel just a pair of cacti or something...?)

_[Nigel’s smile gets even bigger]_

**Chad:** [turning redder] Let’s just... finish our breakfast already.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that Nigel was pretty skittish as a cadet, but he's far more confident as an operative.  
> Friendly reminder that Nigel didn't have his hair when he was a cadet, and that the reason he was bald was because of the Delightful Children.
> 
> Keep in mind that Chad was Nigel's mentor/friend; Nigel likely told Chad about what happened with his hair.
> 
> I believe what I'm trying to say is...  
> Chad is likely being reminded of all the times that he saw Nigel feeling heartbroken/terrified/nauseated/etc in the past.
> 
> And now, Chad's protective instincts are kicking in big time, because he doesn't want Nigel to feel so terrible ever again.
> 
> ...On a lighter note, here is some cute fanart:  
> https://otamiyuki.tumblr.com/post/122149996397/description-as-read-more-because-its-freaking  
> https://otamiyuki.tumblr.com/post/120383356827/title-daydreaming-i-have-no-regrets-thank-you
> 
> -Related link:  
> https://www.healthline.com/nutrition/foods-to-eat-when-nauseous


End file.
